Voices (Discontinued)
by Yoonggi
Summary: After graduation day, Sōma has an epiphany. Two people who were each other's voices throughout their four years in Tōtsuki are finally going to face the toughest day of their lives: A tearful farewell leads to a hopeful reunion one day. [Accepting more chapter requests if things go well.]
1. Chapter 1

**So this was just an itch that I had to write. TBH I'm a huge SouMegu fan before I wrote my own OC to pair up with Sōma. Back then, I found Sōma and Megumi's dynamic to be like that of Naruto and Hinata's - Always there for each other and supporting the other in their own endeavors. I don't know the future of this fic. (If I should keep it a one-shot or not. Anyway please take the time to enjoy this story.**

* * *

Voices

* * *

Sōma's POV:

There was always a fine line between courage and stupidity. I always understood that because of Tadokoro. She's my best friend. She was always there for me when I needed someone to tell me that I can do it.

"Todokoro!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I sprinted towards my best friend. This is the day that we were finally going to part. Tadokoro was currently in the process of boarding the train back to the Tōhoku region.

I felt relieved when I saw her standing there in front of me. I panted for breath, feeling aloof and glad that I made it just in time before she would leave.

"I never got to thank you!"

Tadokoro tilted her head towards me in confusion. She dropped her suitcase and went over to me, hand clutching her chest.

"S-Sōma-kun?" she asked in confusion. I quickly looked up from the ground and hugged her. I'm going to be so lost without this girl by my side.

"Thank you…" I whispered to her ear.

There was a pause in her reply. The world and its noise seemingly were drowned out while I waited for her to reply. Nothing else mattered that time. I didn't care if I looked like a desperate madman; I had to let Tadokoro know how much she means to me.

"Let's meet again soon, Sōma-kun." She smiled as the sun was setting. I turned around and shielded my eyes as the orange sunset skies illuminated throughout the train station. There were plenty of things that I still wanted to say to her; plenty of things to do and dishes to cook for her.

I bit back a groan of frustration inside me. I wanted to be selfish. Tadokoro wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"You were the first one to ever believe in me… Thank you Sōma-kun."

Goodbyes were the things that I hated the most. What was I supposed to feel when she said that out loud? How the hell am I going to let her go when she's making it difficult for me to say goodbye?

"I wish I can be more selfish around you…" I muttered while my head was buried on her shoulder.

If time could've been stopped, I'm going to freeze this moment forever. There was a tight knot in my chest. I felt more anxious now that the time for us to part is getting nearer. This girl who was beside me in every step of the journey is finally going to leave.

"Sōma-kun?" she asked as I while still daydreaming. I looked down on her and saw her blush.

"Don't forget to text or write every now and then, okay?" Tadokoro glanced up at me with a sad smile on her face. It was then when I realized:

"I'm never going to get over you…" I uttered out loud as tears fell freely on my face. Tadokoro gasped and pulled me in for another embrace.

"You were always my voice when I was afraid to speak up…" it brings back plenty of memories when Tadokoro was still that shy girl that I met four years ago. I wanted to rewind the time. I wanted to see her again cooking every day.

I then took the hairclip that I was supposed to give her from my pocket. This very same hairclip was the one that I secretly bought when we were in Hokkaido during our first year. I tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear and carefully replaced her hairclip with the one I bought for her.

"I'll definitely see you again." I promised to her. Right then in that moment, Tadokoro tip-toed up to my forehead and planted a kiss on it.

"I hope you wouldn't mind…" she shyly looked away and tried to hide the growing redness of her face. I still felt the warmth of her soft lips on my forehead.

Tadokoro turned her heel and walked towards the train platform with a small smile gracing her features. I smiled towards her, the orange sun rays were still shining upon us as I shielded my eyes from it.

"Let's definitely meet back here again! One day!" I yelled through the tears that were spilling. I shouted as loudly as I can as the numerous people were piling up in the train. Tadokoro heard me and waved back.

"I'll be waiting then-" I saw her lips say as the door of the train slid close. There were many things in my life that I often regret. Plenty of scenarios could've played out if I did things differently. But I couldn't be more thankful.

I realized it after all this time. I'm in love with my best friend, Tadokoro Megumi. She was the voice that called out to me when I felt the pressure of handling the toughest of competitors. I was her voice that helped her express herself when she was too timid and shy to do so.

In a way, we were completely faulty people to begin with. But when I went to Tōtsuki, that all changed. I met the girl who completed me, who helped me better myself and my cooking throughout the years that we've been friends. I realized then that I was once again incomplete without her. I was once again seeking to complete myself, waiting for the day for us to meet again.

"Tadokoro… Why couldn't I say that I was in love with you…" my voice echoed out into the open sunset.

~ End

* * *

 **I pictured this scene along with the dialogue while I was ugly sobbing. Legit, I think I bawled my eyes out when I made this. Tell me how you enjoyed it and if you want more, you know what to do!**

 **P.S: I'll be updating After Years later on, so be sure to check on it in an hour or so. (Yes, I write and think up of things this fast.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ I have been called... I must answer.**

 **Greetings first from all you readers that took the time to review this story. First of all... Wow... I never expected the amount of encouragement that I would receive when I first published this story. It was a mere itch at first, then it grew into an insatiable ambition to deliver to my readers the story that they want. I'm writing this for all of you guys out there that are SouMegu fans like me. THIS IS OUR STORY - I WILL CONTINUE IT BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS.**

 **P.S: A word of thanks from the following people that made this possible.**

 **The Quotable Patella**

 **OsteoPoro**

 **Hime**

 **neerain**

 **RikusaNerd**

 **krisaku**

* * *

Dandelion Wishes

* * *

Megumi's POV:

Two years ago, I never thought that it would be that hard leaving Sōma behind. I was coming back from the fish market when I saw a pretty dandelion fluttering by the wind near the sea side. I took a breath of fresh air, smelling the refreshing sea breeze as I admitted it in all of its beauty. I took the dandelion and blew into it, wishing the thing that I want most from the back of my mind.

'I hope it reaches Him…' I closed my eyes and watched in awe when the seed head of the flower scattered into the wind.

"It's a good thing that I caught up to you…" I hear Sōma's voice from behind me. Slowly I turned around to look up and see his face, his grin and his gentle warmth enveloped me like it did countless of times before.

"W-What're you doing here?"

Right before me stood Sōma in all his confidence and bravado. He never once wavered to anyone or bowed out of a challenge, I guess you can say that it was one of the things that I admired about him. Maybe it's just wistful thinking on my part, but the time we spent teaching those kids at Isshiki-senpai's class was really something.

"I wish that we could've met sooner…" tears fell from my eyes as I pounced onto Sōma, embracing him tight. We promised back then to see each other at the train station, but it never came into fruition when we both got too busy with our schedules.

"Tadokoro, I missed you too much to think about anything else…" my heart leapt out of embarrassment when Sōma uttered those words. I couldn't comprehend the gravity of it, the sheer calmness of his voice on how he delivered it and how sincere his face looked when he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

We both got up before the sunset completely turns into nighttime. Thankfully for us, Ryokan wasn't too far off from the beach. It was a quiet walk back, neither of us could say a thing when we've already laid out our hand and revealed to each other how much we miss the other.

"I see that you're still wearing that hairclip that I gave you." Sōma teased whilst innocently whistling with his hands behind his head.

"You haven't changed much yourself Sōma-kun…" I giggled. We passed by to town not long after. My uncles and aunts were greeting the two of us with teasing smirks, it made me want to sink below the ground right then and there.

"Oi Megumi's brought a man! Damn, he's a fine youngin' Megumi!" my uncle Orga chuckled as he slapped Sōma on the back. Sōma staggered a few steps from the hand of my burly uncle.

"Olala Megumi-chan! I'm so happy for you!" my other uncle, Takaki called out to us.

"Tadokoro, I'm starting to think that everyone here's related to you." Sōma quipped and smiled towards my aunts and cousins who were greeting us.

"Oi, Aina, who's that punk kid that's walkin' with our little Megumi?" Sōma and I turned our heads around and saw the chief boatswain of the port town, my uncle Mikazuki. Aunt Aina diffused my uncle's hard stare on Sōma when I told her that he's only my friend.

"Oi young man! If you even dare to make our Megumi cry, we'll skin you alive like the goosefish 'ere! Ya got that?!" my uncles could get so rowdy sometimes. All three of them were giving Sōma the look while we both tried to tell them that nothing was going on between the two of us.

"I'm so sorry for all that…" I muttered as I covered my face in embarrassment. This was the first time that I had a friend that was a boy. Usually when I come home, only girls are with me. Sōma's sudden visit caused quite the stir in town. Hopefully he wouldn't be so bothered by it.

"Are you kidding? They're a riot! They remind me so much about Shinomiya-sensei's staff." I almost forgot, Sōma went on to become famous in Paris after we split up. He went on to be chef Shinomiya's protégé, winning various other awards around the globe for his inventive style of cooking.

We eventually reached the doors of Ryokan. I felt a sense of relief washing over me when the teasing of my aunts and uncles would finally stop. We soon entered the inn to be greeted by my Mom.

"Ara? What's this? Megumi, you didn't tell me that you're dating someone?" teased my Mom. I blushed beet-red and tried to hide my face. She was the only one I told about my crush on Sōma.

"Good evening Tadokoro-san… I'm here to ask for permission on dating your daughter." A part of my soul flew up in the heavens to join my father when Sōma blurted that out.

"What?!" I couldn't believe it. It must be a dream! This stuff doesn't happen in real life because it's impossible. I searched through Sōma's eyes to see if he was only joking, but I was met with a look of determination and a load of warmth.

"Y-You're joking right?" I never want to get my hopes up. Erina was always the person who our friends supported towards Sōma. She had everything, she was pretty, she was smart, she had a great figure most of all – she reminded me of everything that I can only hope to be.

I looked down on the floor and chuckled whilst trying to wipe away my tears. My mother worried and served us tea while we all sat down in the living room of the inn. There was no way that this is the reality of things. It must be a cruel joke played by the universe onto me while I was dreaming about Sōma for the nth time.

"Megumi? What's wrong?" He was too good to be true. I held my hand closer to my chest to try and subside the throbbing that was happening in my chest.

"P-Please don't tell me that you're joking?" of all the times that I've dreamt about Sōma, if this is a dream, I don't imagine myself being the same person again if I woke up. Sōma gingerly took my hand onto his.

'He reminded me so much about Dad's hands…' they were strong and wrapped around mine protectively. He gazed upon me and held my hand closer to his heart.

"Megumi… I'm not joking. For the past few years of my life, you've been my voice of encouragement."

"Encouragement?" I repeated. Sōma is one if not the bravest and most confident person I know. I can't even imagine him needing to thank me for what I do.

"Right now I'm in front of you. Megumi, I have been so lost myself for the past few years. You inspire me! You are the reason why I beat Eishi-senpai. Can't you see… You're the person that made me want to cook better each day." Tears fell from Sōma's eyes as he laid out his heart and feelings on the line.

It's always a gamble when you're taking the chance at loving someone. I never imagined that this unfathomable man in front of me would be the one confessing his feelings towards me.

Fairy tales were never real to begin with. They were tacky; they were filled with false hope and lies. It's easy to be cynical about love when you've been hurt. I know I have, because I gave up all hope when I rode the train back to Tōhoku. Right in front of me sat my first crush and best friend.

"Sōma-kun…" No more words came out of my mouth when the tears from my eyes fell. We held each other's hands and pressed out foreheads together, silently celebrating to ourselves that the gamble that we took upon ourselves paid back tenfold.

"Ara? Sorry for interrupting the two of you!" my face flushed when my Mom walked in on us, grinning ear-to-ear. I'm going to get grilled later on by my aunts and Mother.

~ To be continued…

* * *

 **A:N/ How'd you guys like it? Be sure to leave a review if you have anymore suggestions or things that you would like to have be included in this story (other ships, possibly other OC's)**

 **P.S: The names of Megumi's aunts and uncles are a reference to the anime: Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans (It's my all time favorite gundam series with loads of drama and quotable lines)**

 **P.P.S: SHAMELESS PLUG! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES!**

 **Last word of thanks: Thank you all for your support; I hope I can deliver to you all a great story! Thanks to all my international readers along with my Pinoy readers! (Shout out nga pala dyan sa mga Pinoy na nag babasa neto xD guys! Join me and prove that Filipino's are great writers instead of those crap na napapanuod sa GMA or ABS CBN!)**


End file.
